The present invention relates to a master batch and a production process for a polyamide resin composition prepared by making use of the master batch, specifically to a master batch having an excellent molding processability suited to production of a polyamide resin composition which is industrially useful as a packaging material and a material for fibers and a production process for a polyamide resin composition prepared by making use of the master batch.